Un pari pour un minable
by Seiju
Summary: Les 6 ont décidé leur nouveau pari, lequel ? Sasuke Uchiwa.


Voici un OS très particulier. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'oubliez pas que n'importe qui pourrait vivre ceci.

* * *

Lui, il était simplement l′objet d′un pari, un simple pari qui a changé sa vie et la mienne …

«** La première qui sort avec Sasuke Uchiwa remporte l′ipad et un ciné avec la personne de son choix !**

- **Ce minable ?**

- **Cette ′mocheté′ oui ! Alors, les filles, à vos charmes !** »

Vous vous demandez surement comme j′en suis arrivé là avec mes amies ? En faite, nous aimons les paris et nous sommes arrivés au lycée avec une envie de changement. Enfin vous voyez ? Le genre pimbêche qui ce croit tout permis sur les autres ? C′était nous ! Qui nous ? Les 6 filles les plus populaires du lycée.

Commençons par Miss trou-du-cul : **Karin**, qui était simplement la beauté superficiel du groupe. En primaire elle n′était qu′une simple rousse qui était rabaissée par tous le monde. Maintenant elle a prit de l′assurance, a teint ses cheveux en rouge, et a rajouté de nouvelle fringue dans son armoire. Vous devez tous en avoir une dans votre lycée, celle qui regarde d′abord comment la regarde les autres garçons alors qu′elle est en mini-jupe avec décolter en HIVER !

Ensuite nous avons, pouf-pouf 2 : **Ino**, Blonde dans toute sa splendeur ! Elle aime les vêtements et ça se voit ! Elle n′aime pas pour autant ce que porte Karin, c′est justement l′inversse ! Elle a de magnifique yeux turquoise qu′elle aime mettre en valeur avec des nuances de maquillage. Comment la reconnaître par rapport aux autres ? Elles portent des marques mais ne met, au grand jamais, de mini-pupe et d′immense décolter !

Ainsi en troisième personne nous découvrons Miss coincé alias **Hinata**, Gothique dans son âme, elle a beaucoup de mal à discuter avec les personnes autours d′elle et encore moins aux garçons. Cette fille est en faite une grosse friquée qui achètent tous ce qui a de plus cher, vous ne pourrez jamais la loupé car elle porte des lentilles de contact blanche, qui sont de nuit fluorescente. Truc qui ne sert à rien mais elle raffole de ça, le surnom qu′on lui donne au lycée : Beauté froide.

Alors quand autre personnage nous avons la rappeuse ! Baggy, T-shirt trop large, casquette et n′oublions pas : chewing-gum ! Voici la grande **Témarie** ! Avec ses yeux vert sapins, elle en fait tourné des têtes, et pas quand bagarre ! Vous avez le malheur de la provoquer ? Vous finissez dans la poubelle, amis ou ennemis. « ′Pas diff′rence ! » Vous dirait-elle. Malgré qu′elle soit blonde comme Ino, on ne serait dire laquel des deux est plus intelligente. Mais j′oserais dire Témarie car vu le nombre de bagarre qu′elle a eu ou causé je crois qu′elle devait avoir un minimum d′intelligence pour le faire.

Passons à l′avant-dernière, et restons dans les baggy sans rester dans le rap car, elle en a horreur :** Tenten**. Elle sait Miss je-me-fous-de-tout-et-je-le-montre ! Il n′y a pas de chose à dire sur elle, elle reste planqué avec un livre ou simplement entrain de méditer dans un coin. Pas beaucoup de personne ne la connaisse : trop discrète pourrait-on dire. Elle est comme qui dirait : normal. Cheveux châtain et yeux pareil, beauté normal. Comme je le disais, une fille qui semble rester à côté des problèmes mais quand il s′agit de paris, elle est toujours là.

Et passons à la dernière : moi ! **Sakura**, ou aussi appelé Miss Intello. Comment me reconnaître ? Cheveux roses, yeux vert ! Et oui, je me suis teint les cheveux car j′avais horreur du blond depuis mon enfance à cause des blagues sur les blondes. Niveau vêtement ? J′aime beaucoup les mixtes, donc là je suis en mode ′pouilleuse′ : jean noir troué, T-shirt gris avec le drapeau de l′Angleterre avec par dessus une chemise bucheron et n′oubliont pas mes inséparables Doc ! Vous me trouverez le plus souvent dans la bibliothèque.

A nous 6, nous étions les plus populaires du lycée, pourtant aucune de nous le voulait. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, nous sommes célèbres pour nos engueulades qui dégénères à chaque fois, car oui, toute les six nous nous ….

DETESTONS !

Un dicton ne dit pas : « _les apparences sont trompeuses_ » ? Je crois que oui, et notre cas se définit très bien. Chacune de nous adorons nous lancer des paris et cette fois-ci c′était Karin qui avait proposé. Notre victime ? **Sasuke Uchiwa**.

Il est arrivé depuis 2 ans, il venait de New-York, il avait intéressé bon nombre de filles mais dès que celle-ci le voyait elles s′enfuyaient en courant et il y avait de quoi rire ! Ses cheveux étaient coupé en une sorte de coupe au bol pas égalisé d′un noir tellement luisant qu′on se demandait s′ils n′étaient pas gras ? Son visage était passementé d′horrible boutons, de grosses lunettes cachés ses yeux, son pantalon était remonté au niveau du ventre, sa chemise remit dedant, sa cravate trop serré. Et comme son pantalon était trop remonté on voyait d′horrible chaussette en laine mais le comble était se qu′il avait dans la bouche : un appareil dentaire avec les bouts rouges ! Mais qu′elle idée il avait eu de faire ça ? Puis ne parlons pas de ses résultats : il était l′avant dernier du lycée. Ce qui le remonter était l′anglais, normal c′est sa langue maternelle !

Donc c′est à ce fameux Lundi 9 Mars que tout commença.

_Lundi 9, midi._

J′allais comme à mon habitude manger mon bentô dans un endroit calme, mais le pari me revînt en tête et je changeais de direction pour aller au self. Me postant au milieu du self avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voulais pas connaître, je pris tranquillement mes aises en attendant Sasuke.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour le voir débouler dans le self et ce mettre devant moi juste à une table de moi. Tout ça m′arranger bien car comme ça je le verrais bien. Le fixant pour la première fois, je remarquais vite que ses yeux n′étaient pas si bleu foncé mais plutôt noir, c′était rare dans voir des comme ça. Sentant peut être un regard trop pesant pour lui je le vis relever la tête pour poser son regard sur moi. Son regard me glaça sur place, il avait cette façon froide voir glacial de nous transpercer, mais je ne lâchais pas son regard. Ce doutait-il du pari ? J′espère pour lui car sinon il gâcherait notre pari et gagner un ipad m′arrangait beaucoup pour mes études car j′étais boursière depuis longtemps. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, oui je ne voulais pas perdre et surtout pas contre ses cinq pestes, je gagnerai quoi qu′il m′en coûte. Et en première étape s′était de devenir ami avec l′Uchiwa. Je pensais que cette étape serait facile puisque de toute façon il n′avait pas d′ami.

C′est avec cette décision que je terminais mon panier-repas pour partir à la bibliothèque.

_Lundi 9, 18heure._

L′heure de la fin des cours, mais aussi de la sorti de Sasuke. Je l′attendais devant le portail, fumant une clope car le temps se faisait long … vraiment long.

_Lundi 9, 19h30._

Je le voyais enfin arriver, il avait les cheveux en bataille, la chemise a moitié remise, les lunettes disparus laissant voir ses yeux qui me foudroyaient sur place. Il était presque sexy comme ça, presque, hein ! N′allait pas vous imaginez des choses !

« **Sasuke-san**, l′interpelais-je alors qu′il passait devant moi.

- **Quoi ?** Questionna-t-il sans même se retourner.

- **Je voulais j-juste te parler mais tu m′as l′air pressé alors excuse-moi de te déranger**, souriais-je gentiment.

- **Bon tu veux quoi ?** Siffla-t-il en se retournant pour me dévisager,** tu veux aussi coucher avec moi ?** »

Pendant un instant je le regardais ébahi ! Moi ? Coucher avec lui ? C′est à ce moment que j′explosais de rire, devant sous regard qui devenait de plus en plus agressif.

«** Désolé de te dire ça mais tu n′as pas du tout le physique pour**, me moquais-je mais voyant son regard s′assombrir, **mais pourquoi me poses-tu se genre de question ?**

-** Demande à tes copines !** Cracha-t-il, **de toute façon vous êtes toute de sale garces, alors ne t′approche plus de moi.** »

Je ne répondis rien, lui donnant juste un signe de main comme un au revoir. Mais dès qu′il fut après le croisement, j′hurlais. Ses connasses avaient osés ?

«**Hey !** Hurla une voix suraiguë à côté de moi,** t′as fini d′hurler sale truie !**

-** Oh toi !** Continuais-je,** t′as osé faire quoi à Uchiwa ? Nan mais t′as pensé aux conséquences ? Et s′il était puceau, hein ? Franchement on a juste dit d′être sa petite-amie et pas de coucher avec ! Mais t′es complétement barge comme …** »

La douleur a la joue me montra l′impatience de ma meilleure ennemis, laissant à mon visage trois grosses griffures dû à sa nouvelle manucure.

« **Alors toi**, siffla-t-elle,** sale pouilleuse qui peut même pas s′habiller décemment ! Ne me fait pas rire, moi se paris je sais que je peux l′emporter et puis le jeune Uchiwa en a une de ses grosses ! Tu verrais le bien qu′il m′a fait, et puis je n′étais pas la seule à prendre du plaisir, t′aurais du l′entendre jou...**

- **Ta geule Karin**, fis-je,** je veux plus t′endentre toi et ton immense corps de mammouth !** »

Et je partis en la laissant planté là, je savais qu′elle m′insultait mais elle me dégoutait, tout d′elle était écœurant mais le plus bizarre ce fut ça dernière réplique.

« **C′est bien la première fois que tu me fais une remarque sur un de nos paris.** »

Oui il était vrai que leurs manières de m′était complétement égale du moment qu′elle essayait de faire ce pourquoi on se battait : le paris.

C′est tout ce qui m′importer mais jamais la personne qui pouvait être impliqué, que m′arrivait-il ?

_Mercredi 11, 8h_

Sasuke n′était pas venu hier mais il était de retour et en bonne forme puisque je lui courrais après maintenant même.

« **Sasuke attend**, soufflais-je à m′en perdre le souffle.

- **Dégage !** S′écria-t-il. »

_Mercredi 11, 10h_

Ce matin, je n′avais pas pu l′attraper mais à la pause je le manquerai pas, me dirigeant vers sa classe je sus une chose Témarie partait avec un point bonus : elle était dans sa classe.

« **Sasuke !** Fis-je. »

Mais juste au moment où j′aurais pu enfin lui parler, il s′enfuit. Et ce fut reparti pour une course poursuite.

« **Si ça t′amuse de faire du sport**, rigolais-je derrière lui.

- **Tu va me lâcher, MERDE !** Jura-t-il à mon encontre.

-** Ah c′est déjà plus de mot que ce matin**, continuais-je de rire derrière lui en le rattrapant. »

_Mercredi 11, 12h_

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus pas l′approcher, pourquoi ? Hinata mangait avec lui et je ne pouvais en aucun cas la déranger surtout que c′était, elle, qui avait le plus de difficulté à parler au garçon. Je décidais de m′installer à la table à doite d′eux, comme ça j′étais à distance d′eux mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre.

« **Tiens, tiens Haruno**, fit une voix désagréable dans mon dos.

- **Oh !** Fis-je en étirant un sourire vers mon assiète, **mais ce n′est pas la voix de ma chère fille de joie Karin.**

- **Tais-toi pouilleuse**, s′écria un de ses toutous. »

Décidant de me retourner, je la regardais de haute en bas tout en gardant mon sourire moqueur, une jupe noir à froufrou avec un décolter orange fluo, et de jolie talon rouge et noir de hauteur de …. 19 cm ? Qui sait.

« **Ça s′améliore toujours pas on dirait**, me moquais-je à mon tour,** heureusement qu′Ino n′est pas là, sinon elle ferait une syncope ! Mais que me vaut l′honneure que tu me parle devant tant de monde ?**

- **Venir se venger ?** Fit-elle en tapotant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, **ou bien te faire regretter tes insultes ? Qui sait.**

- **Attention tu risque de te casser un ongle**, fis-je.

- **Ils tiennent plutôt bien vu la marque qu′ils t′ont laissés hier**, souria-t-elle sachant qu′elle avait gagné sur ce point. »

Mettant ma main sur ma joue, je n′avais pas prit la peine de masquer les marques, ne pensant même pas à une représailles de sa part. Déviant mon regard vers Sasuke je remarquais qu′il suivait l′altercation depuis le début ainsi qu′Hinata qui se tripotait les doigts.

Me levant d′un coup, faisant reculer quelque′peu Karin, car même si elle veut faire la plus brave elle savait que j′avais fait du judo ainsi que du karaté, et malgré que je sois pas à un grand niveau je n′étais pas mauvaise pour autant, vu que je rivalisais avec Témarie dans les combats aux corps à corps.

« **Tu veux régler ça comment ?** Me mesurais-je à elle en me postant en face d′elle même si je faisais une tête de moins qu′elle.

- **Dites**, chuchota Hinata qui s′était avancé vers nous.

- **Dégage de là**, vociféra Karin, **sale coincé du cul.**

- **Karin !** Maugréais-je, **laisse-là finir, elle aura peut être une bonne idée.**

- **Mieux que ce battre en tout cas**, se moqua-t-elle de nous,** pourquoi ne pas dire des excuses à l′autre si l′une de vous gagne le pari du jour ?**

- **Pas conne la bourge**, m′exclamais-je en lui souriant.

- **Tu sais que si c′est pour te faire bien voir par Sasuke tu …**

- **Karin ce ne sont pas tes affaires**, sifflais-je, **elle drague comme elle veut ! Toi ta méthode on ne te dit rien alors fait pareil pour les autres.**

- **Tsss...** Partit Karin en allant manger plus loin de nous.

- **Merci pouilleuse**, s′exclamat-elle dans mon oreille. »

Puis elle repartit à la même place de tout à l′heure : en face de Sasuke. Qui lui venait enfin de se rendre compte qu′il était l′objet du pari. Je me retournais vers lui et dès qu′il me regarda, je lui fis un de mes sourires en coin. Que voulait-il dire ? « _Tu aurais du m′écouter au lieu de t′enfuir !_ » ? Peut-être, je ne le savais pas moi-même.

_Jeudi 12, 10h_

Absolument rien à faire, je suis sur le toit, une cigarette qui se consume tranquillement, le vent qui souffle sur mes cheveux et cette voix qui chante depuis tout à l′heure à m′en faire vibrer. Je ne voulais jamais qu′elle s′arrête. Depuis deux ans cette voix chantait ici, à la même heure et je venais à chaque fois, comme seul privilégié de ce chant si envoutant. Mais ce que je ne voulais surtout pas savoir c′est qui chantait, alors j′écrasais ma cigarette et partis rejoindre ma classe.

_Vendredi 13, 8h._

Je suis encore devant le lycée, tout est encore fermé et je suis en avance, je ne voulais pas rester avec mes parents qui me gonflaient sur les notes et ce que l′avenir pourrait me réserver par celle-ci. C′est pas que je m′en intéresse pas mais ça fait 5 ans qu′on m′en parle donc là j′en ai marre.

«** Sakura ?** Fit une voix grave dans mon dos.

- **Hm ?** Fis-je en me retournant, **ah, tiens Sai !** »

Vous voulez savoir qui est** Sai** ? Une victime de nos paris ! Et ils sont plusieurs comme ça, trop même. C′était Ino qui l′avait gagné celui-là, moi j′abandonnais après avoir parlé avec la personne. J′étais trop gentille, et j′avais même aidé Sai a être plus ′potable′ ! Car il était amoureux d′Ino et même si c′était pour un pari, il voulait au moins ressembler à quelque′chose pour elle, et puis il était beau à la base donc je n′ai pas eu grand chose à faire qu′à l′encourager.

« **Tu veux quoi ?** Crachais-je, **Si c′est pour me dire qu′Ino t′as encore plaqué c′est normal on f...**

-** Je sais**, s′exprima-t-il, **Ino est tellement gentille qu′elle n′oserait jamais me tromper donc elle me quitte pour revenir après le pari, elle est mon âme soe... bon on est pas là pour ça ! Il faut que tu aide la nouvelle victime.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Fis-je en le regardant de travers.

- **Pour savoir se défendre contre les autres voyons !** Expliqua-t-il

-** Nan mais tu sais que je suis comprise dedans**, me moquais-je en souriant.

- **Tiens**, me donna-t-il avant de s′enfuir. »

Ouvrant ma main pour voir se qu′il avait posé dedant, j′observais un morceau de papier avec une adresse et une heure, mais rien de plus.

_Vendredi 13, 21h._

Me voilà, devant une immense maison qui me paraissait très jeune, en sonnant à la porte se fut une jeune femme très belle qui m′acceuillit. De long cheveux noirs, des yeux de jais, et un corps qui ferait envier tous les mannequins du quartier.

« **Vous êtes là pourquoi ?** M′acceuillit-elle chaleureusement.

- **Sasuke**, répondis-je seulement. »

Il n′en fut pas quelques′secondes que je fus dans la chambre de Sasuke avec lui qui me transpercer de toute part.

« **Bon Sasuke**, m′exclamais-je une fois sa mère partie, **Sai m′envoit et y′a du boulot.**

- **Sai ?** S′interloqua-t-il, **mais il m′avait dit que ce serait une personne qui serait redoutable contre les 6.**

- **Justement quoi de mieux qu′une des 6**, répondis-je avec un clin d′œil mais voyant que c′était pas suffisant pour le persuader,** c′est moi qui aide toujours les pommés qui se prennent dans les paris, j′ai même aidé à ce que Ino et Sai soit ensemble, donc dis-moi : Es-tu amoureux ?**

- **Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?** Se renfrogna-t-il.

- **Pour faire le changement**, soufflais-je, **si tu n′en n′aime pas, aux moins une qui te plait physiquement.**

- **Hinata**, répondit-il.

- **Ok ! Maintenant transformons Sasuke en une bombe** **!** »

_Lundi 16, 10h._

Encore une fois mon chanteur était là, me faisant enivrait de sa voix grave et suave, tout ça me fit un bien fou, car relooké Sasuke fut plus dur que prévu, monsieur aimait les pantalons haut alors allez le persuader que c′était démodé. Mais j′avourais qu′il a des mensurations parfaites et un corps, oh mon dieu, irrésistible ! Car oui je l′ai déshabillé et oui je l′ai vu nu mais non, nous avons rien fait. C′était arrivé par accident. Sa mère nous avait même vu tout les deux dans une position compromettante et j′avais aimé ça.

Et le mieux fut la réaction des lycéens devant le nouveau Sasuke, les cheveux relevés en piques avec deux mèches sur le côté pour montrer ses yeux, des lentilles pour virer les lunettes, la chemise avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts pour montrer le début de naissance de ses magnifiques pectoraux, la cravate pas tout à fait bien mise mais donnant un charme certain et un pantalon taille basse avec ses chaussures habituels.

Même sa mère m′avait applaudit pour le résultat obtenu sur son fils.

Tout ça avait rendu populaire Sasuke Uchiwa et pour moi tout se brisa en un seul coup par un seul journal.

Me déduisant de mon poste des 6, remplacés par une nouvelle aux cheveux noir de soie et aux yeux bleu foncé : Kim. Oui, je n′étais plus populaire.

Et c′est là que commença mon enfer.

_Mardi 17, 8h._

Un sot d′eau des toilettes, quelle idée géniale !

_Jeudi 18, 11h_

Une punaise sous la chaise, puérile.

_Vendredi 19, 12h_

Mon bento disparu, gaminerie.

_Lundi 22, 15h_

Affaire de sport tailladé, stupide.

_Mardi 23, 17h_

Poussé des escaliers, catastrophiques.

Je suis donc partit à l′hopital mais ça encore je le veux bien, je m′en fichais. Mais ce fut les conséquences le pire.

_Mercredi 24, 8h_

Mes parents devaient venir me voir hier mais je n′avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle, je trouvais ça étrange, je décidais donc de les appelé sur le portable de mon père.

« **Allo**, fit une voix aux combinés

- **Papa c′est Sakura**, fis-je réjouit que tout aille bien,** tu as oublié de venir me chercher à l′hopital !**

- **Mlle Haruno ?** Recommença la voix que je ne reconnaissais pas comme celle de mon père.

- **O-oui ?** Fis-je pas si sur de moi. »

La suite m′appartient personnellement mais on m′annonça la mort de mes parents, ils avaient un peu bu, et roulaient trop vite pour aller à l′hopital alors quand un grand virage fit apparition sur la route, ce fut inévitable, mon père ne contrôlait plus le véhicule et l′accident fut. J′étais maintenant orpheline de 17 ans et je ne savais pas s′il fallait être triste ou mélancolique.

_Mercredi 1, 8h_

Après une semaine, je me disais qu′il fallait prendre sur moi et allait au lycée mais rien n′y fit. Sasuke sortait avec Hinata et l′effet fit comme celle d′une bombe et je m′écroulais au sol, pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Pourquoi ?

_Mercredi 1, 10h_

J′espère réentendre cette voix mais rien, vraiment rien. Juste le long chant du vent poussant mes cheveux, alors ma vie se résumait à ça dans ce lycée ? A venir tous les jours entendre une voix, qui maintenant c′est lassé de venir.

« **Yo Pouilleuse**, se moqua une voix forte mais féminine, **m′dis pas qu′tu vas t′l′amenter sur ton sors, sale chienne, faut t′faire à l′idée, et subir.**

- **La raicaille Temari**, saluais-je en me relevant pour lui faire face,** alors ça avance pour remporter Sasuke Uchiwa ?**

- **Chiwawa ?** Gloussa-t-elle, **le pari est djà terminé, c′est Hina la winneuse ! Maintenant c′est Naruto Uzuki...Uzuwa ? Oh j′sais plus, un couilleux blond, s′putain de clown qui fait chier tout l′monde !**

-** Il n′a pas de chance**, soufflais-je résigné par ce nouveau pari,** et pour l′instant c′est qui la plus proche de la victioire...?**

- **Karin**, continua la blonde,** c′te pouffiasse est allé le voir en déclarant sa flamme, yo ! La loose quoi ! Moi je voulais gagner 1000 euros, elle fait chier c′te conne ! Oh faite, c′est dommage mais on pourra plus ce battre, adieu ancienne célébritay !** »

Et c′est avec son accent pourrit qu′elle s′enfuit par la seule porte du toit, me laissant là comme une vieille chaussette bon à mettre à la poubelle. Enfin, je pensais que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire alors je me dirigeais lentement vers ma classe.

C′est à un croisement de couloir que j′entendis une chose qui me fis réfléchir sur une chose : cette journée pouvait être pire !

« **N-naruto...** bafouilla une voix fluette que je reconnaissais facilement comme la pute de gothique,** … j-je cr-crois q-que JE T′AIME !** »

Alors là, cette pute ! J′allais la tuer ! Passant par le couloir, je vus le blondinet faisant deux têtes de plus qu′Hinata et de moi aussi, il devait surement être dans l′équipe de basquet. Puis en face de lui se trouvait Hinata, jouant avec ses doigts pour montrer sa gène. Je ne pris pas la peine de prévenir que j′étais là, et chopa la gothique par les cheveux pour la plaquer sur le mur.

« **Alors toi !** M′égosillais-je sous les regards surpris de tous,** t′es pire que Karin, avec tes airs de Miss coincé du cul ! Mais enfaite t′es une sale hypocrite …**

- **Hey !** S′énerva le gars derrière moi, **t′as pas le droit de lui faire du mal !**

-** Et tu crois qu′elle se gène pas pour en faire, elle !** Crachais-je en me retournant vers lui, **tu sais que tu es le prochain pari du club des 6 ! Alors avant de me juger, tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières ! Et toi ! Je vais te faire regretter de faire souffrir Sasuke comme le blondinet !**

-** L-lâches-moi**, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-** LA FERME !** M′énervais-je, **tu crois que j′en ai à faire que tu sois populaire ou non ! Dis-toi que c′est qu′une douleur physique et non psychologique : ça se soigne, ça.** »

Et c′est avec cette phrase que je lui lançais un coup dans l′estomac, la faisant tomber au sol en crachant du sang. Je crois que j′avais un peu taper fort, enfin ça lui apprendra ! Levant mon genoux je lui enfonçais dans la mâchoire avec une grande vitesse et ça ce moment là qu′on décidait de m′arrêter. Des surveillants m′emmenèrent dehors le temps d′aller soigner la blesser. Sasuke passa devant moi, sans me regarder une seule fois. Il devrait se méfier … !

_Mercredi 1, 12h_

Le sermon d′Orochimaru, le Directeur, fut enfin fini. Me disant que c′était la dernière fois qu′il me prenait à faire ça, après c′était l′exclusion et qu′il comprenait que la mort de mes parents m′affectent bla-bla-bla ! Le truc habituel !

Sans chercher à savoir, je me retrouvais au self pour commencer mon bento que je trifouillais plus que je ne le mangeais. Ce n′était plus ma mère qui me les faisait, ni mon père qui me le donner avant de partir. Tous ses moments banale me paraissent impossible maintenant, soufflant un bon coup j′enfonçais mes baguettes dans la nourriture les laissant debout comme une déco.

Le brouhara du self s′arrêta d′un coup et en relevant la tête j′aperçus Hinata et Sasuke, la gothique avait un énorme pansement sur la joue et ne marchait pas normalement. Cette vue me fit sourire, sourire observé par tous le self. Et derrière eux sortis Naruto qui lui aussi regardait Hinata, et moi j′observais Naruto, ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse et il restait fixé sur le couple qui partait s′installer sur la table la plus loin de moi. Je décidais de me lever et je pris par le manche Naruto pour le faire installer à ma table, il ne dit rien et j′en fus assez surprise.

« **Tu ne mange pas ?** Questionna-t-il en regardant mon bento.

-** Tu le veux ?** Fis-je ennuyée. »

Il prit mon bento pour le manger goulument, au moins ma nourriture plaisait à quelqu′un, à chaque boucher je le voyais sourire et ce sourire me contaminé on dirait. Il commença ensuite à me parler de sa vie, à vrai dire, passionnante. Son tuteur était assez drôle, il en avait eu deux, et le dernier se trouvait avoir deux professions, l′un étant professeur de Science et Vie de la Terre, l′un des meilleures de sa promotions à ce qui parait, et l′autre étant romancier de livre assez osé, en gros des livres pornographiques ! Il m′expliquait toute ses péripéties qui avaient fait qu′il avait rencontré son deuxième tuteur.

« **En faite je voulais me baigner dans le lac**, rigola-t-il en repensant à la scène, **mais j′avais oublié que de l′autre côté ce trouvait des jeunes femmes … nues ! Il était caché dans un buisson, et quand j′ai voulu m′approcher, il m′a surprit mais au lieu de faire le moins de bruit possible ou ne pas bouger il a sautait en hurlant. Je l′ai retrouvé après, remplit de bleu, à côté du lac.**

- **Il est très doué**, souriais-je puis en levant ma tête pour regarder l′horloge,** je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je rentre avant que … Enfaite non, tu vas faire quoi cette aprème ?** »

Oui, comme tout les mercredi, je me pressais pour retrouver mes parents mais maintenant ça me servait à rien, absolument à rien.

«** Hmm,** réfléchit-il en frottant sa chevelure doré,** je pense que... ah ! Mais c′est vrai ! J′ai un match de Basket contre Suno aujourd′hui !**

- **Baka**, rigolais-je franchement en me levant, **alors je viendrais te voir, c′est à quel heure et où ?**

-** A la cité des sports de Konoha à 15heure.** »

Et je quittais, à la suite de ses paroles, le self pour repartir vers un endroit que moi seul connaissait : le bout du parc à côté de chez moi, sous un saule-pleureur ! Mon endroit où j′aimais passé des heures.

_Mercredi 1, 14h55._

Ayant troquer mon uniforme pour mes vêtements, un t-shirt noir avec les muppets, pour mettre au dessus une veste de costard, un slim noir troué à plusieurs endroit et mes docs rouges foncées. Mais là n′était pas le plus important puisque je courrais pour ne pas louper le début du match qui était pour moi le plus important. Arrivant à la cité des sports, j′observais beaucoup de monde mais n′y prêta pas d′attention quand je vis arriver sur le terrain Naruto qui me salua en me voyant et me montra une place devant encore libre. Je m′empressais d′aller à cette place, pour observer le match qui me paraissait très intéressant. L′autre équipe de Suna arriva, et je sus vite que le match ne serait pas gagné d′avance, les frères Kankuro était sur le terrain, eux les maîtres de la triches et des coups bas ! Ce que je pouvais les haïr !

_Mercredi 1, 15h30_

L′équipe adverse gagnait pour l′instant mais l′écart était minime, il pouvait encore gagner, et je priais pour que ça le soit. Naruto allait se poser sur un banc, s′était la pause mais dans quelques′minutes ça allait reprendre. Il releva la tête vers moi, et me lança un sourire, que je lui rendis. Sur le terrain j′avais eu l′impression de voir quelqu′un d′autre, son visage était sérieux, quand il avait la balle dans les mains on avait l′impression que personne ne pouvait la prendre, et ne parlons pas de ses tirs. J′avais remarqué qu′il avait plus de facilité pour les tirs de loin et je n′étais pas la seule à l′avori remarquer, ses adversaires aussi. La victioire ne serait pas simple, je fis comprendre à Naruto que j′espérais en croisant les doigts, il le vit et me répondit par un clin d′oeil. Allait-il gagner ?

_Mercredi 1, 16h._

Oui, il avait gagné. Ce salaud avait osé nous faire peur jusqu′à la fin. Il se talonnait et sur l′écran il ne restait quelques′secondes et là Naruto prit le ballon pour s′avancer vers le panier et lancer quand il fut en-dessous … Je rêvais ! Il était aussi bon de loin que de près ! Le bip sonore de la fin sonna sur la victoire de Konoha. Je restais là choqué. Naruto hurlait de joie, et salua ses adversaires un par un. Il avait gagné en se jouant de ses adversaires.

Un sourire se dessina vers mon visage, je me levais et me précipitais de descendre les marches pour aller le rejoindre et lui sauter au cou. Il en profita pour me faire tournoyer sans me lâcher.

« **Tu as gagné**, le félicitais-je encore dans ses bras, **tu as réussi, Naruto !**

-** Je sais je suis le meilleur**, se vanta-t-il. »

Me remettant droite, je lui lançais ma main sur l′arrière de son crâne, en lui disant son idiotie, et ainsi nous rions tout deux. Avec lui j′avais cette impression de ne plus souffrir, que tout mes problèmes s′étaient enfui.

_Mercredi 1, 17h._

« **Tiens**, me tenda Naruto une glace au cassis.

- **Merci**, répondis-je en prenant la glace. »

Assis sur l′herbe du grand parc de Konoha, nous profitions du soleil qui nous fit le plus grand bien, à tout les deux.

« **Tu as des questions !** Expliquais-je en le voyant hésiter depuis quelques′minutes, **va-y pose-les.**

-** Je peux ?** S′exclama-t-il comme un enfant de 10 ans, **pourquoi as-tu frappé Hinata-chan ?**

- **Elle sort avec quelqu′un et pour un pari elle va jusqu′à faire une fausse déclaration**, soufflais-je tout en mangeant sa glace, **cette fille je la hais.**

- **Ce n′est pas plutôt à cause de Sasuke Uchiwa**, répondit le blond en me fixant de ses prunelles océans, **j′ai des yeux Sakura, et je n′ai pas encore besoin de lunette, tu le regarde sans arrêt comme moi je le fais pour Hinata. Arrête de te voiler la face !** »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, à vrai dire il avait plutôt vu juste, et c′est justement ça qui me bloquait. Même un idiot peut voir ça alors Sasuke l′a-t-il vu ?

« **Mais Hinata ne t′aime pas**, justifiais-je en le regardant de travers.

-** Tu veux vérifier ?** Se moqua-t-il en me regardant.

- **Et comment tu veux faire ça**, fis-je en terminant ma glace.

- **Sors avec moi pendant une semaine**, s′exclama-t-il. »

_Jeudi 2, 8h._

J′avais réfléchis toute la nuit à ce qui se passait avec Naruto, il était vrai qu′il était un garçon adorable mais delà à sortir avec lui... je n′étais pas trop pour. Mais si je voulais confirmer ce que j′avais dit avec Naruto, il fallait que je le fasse.

Naruto déscendit enfin de son bus, le même que celui d′Hinata, ainsi donc je ne fus pas surprise de voir Sasuke avec elle vu se qui s′était passé. Et pour jouer le jeu que Naruto avait imposé, je hurlais son nom tout en sautant dans ses bras.

«** Alors mon gagnant**, fis-je sous les yeux surpris de tous le lycée,** il va comment aujourd′hui.**

- **Depuis que j′ai vu ton sourire tout mes soucis se sont envolés**, exprima-t-il. »

Et il m′embrassa pendant que je restais dans ses bras, il était doux, adorable et charmeur. Mais mon cœur ne l′aimait pas, ce baiser me le fit comprendre mais je ne dis rien et continua de l′embrasser, lui rendant sa tendresse, sachant que tout ce qu′on faisait n′était que faux.

« **Il va falloir qu′on y aille**, expliqua-t-il en rigolant, **alors il va falloir me lâcher Sakura.**

- **Maieuh**, boudais-je en me collant un peu plus à son torse en déviant me regard sur l′autre couple qui nous regarder avec de grand yeux, **tu me promais qu′à midi on mange ensemble, hein ?**

- **Oui**, répondit-il avec un de ses sourires tout en m′embrassant, **à tout à l′heure.** »

Et il partit, ne regardant pas une seul fois Hinata. Je ne commençais qu′à 10heure alors je pris place sur un banc et sortit un paquet de cigarette.

«** Sakura Haruno**, s′écria une voix de garçon.

- **Sai**, fis-je en prenant une bouffé toxique, **que me veux-tu cette fois-ci ? Faire du baby-sitting ?**

- **Haha**, rigola-t-il,** non, je voulais savoir se que tu faisais entrain d′embrasser la nouvelle proie.**

- **Bah je l′embrassais**, expliquais-je,** où tu comprends pas, on sort ensemble c′est normal de s′embrasser. Si tu veux, c′est hier aprème, sous un cornet de glace cassis, qu′il m′a avoué ses sentiments à mon égard.**

- **Tu te rends compte que tu vas te faire tuer par Karin ou Ino avec ça ?** S′inquièta-t-il.

- **Et alors ?** Vociférais-je en me relevant, **c′est pas la première fois que je me battrais pour leur putain de pari à la con !**

- **J′espère bien Haruno**, gloussa une voix que je haïssais.

- **Tu vois quoi ? Catin !** Vociférais-je en me retournant vers la rouge.

- **Tu vois**, expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses ongles,** tu es la fille a évincer pour finir ce pari, donc j′espère que tu es prête.**

- **Je vous ai toujours battu dans le jeu,** me moquais-je, **et le pire c′est que vous ne le voyait jamais.**

- **Tu crois ?** Se moqua une nouvelle voix qui était douce et posé,** j′ai toujours vu tes manigances Haruno, je t′ai vu les aider à chaque fois ! Peut être que les autres l′ont pas vu mais moi si.**

- **Tu devrais rester dans ton coin**, me moquais-je en jetant ma clope.

-** Et toi arrêter de fumer ses conneries,** termina-t-elle en partant. »

Tenten et moi étions amies, mais ça c′était bien avant la rentré au collége. Nous étions toute les deux les plus calme et les plus réfléchis, notre QI était supérieur aux autres élèves mais nous savions qu′il ne fallait pas le montrer. Qui voudrait être dans une école pour approfondir l′intelligence avec les autres qui se croient sûr d′eux ? Pas nous !

Mais cette intelligente, nous a fait ce que nous sommes aujourd′hui : des ennemis ! A trop être sur de nous, nous voulions toute les deux avoir raisons, même quand nous avions tord.

Et il fallut l′élément déclencheur : un garçon ! Un très intelligent, que nous deux nous arrivions pas à dépasser : notre défie.

**Neji Hyuga**

Vous voulez savoir comment ça à fini ? La mort de celui-ci ! Qui l′a tué ? Tenten ! Pendant un combat d′art martiaux, elle voyait qu′elle perdait alors elle a utilisé des prises interdites et a cassé sa colonne vertébrale : le souffle coupait. Il n′avait pas résister au bout d′un an, il est mort. Depuis ce jour, nous pouvons plus nous voir et surtout nous parlions plus de ce nom devenu tabou.

_Jeudi 2, 10h._

Vous devriez savoir où je suis ? Non ? Sur le toit, mais cette fois-ci la voix était là, rallumant une cigarette cette fois-ci, je partis vers la voix : qu′avais-je à perdre ? Et puis cette chansson était si triste que je ne voulais que prendre la personne qui chante dans mes bras. L′apercevant de dos, je savais déjà qui s′était. L′ayant connu sous tout les angles, je ne pouvais que reconnaître.

«** Que fais-tu là ?** Questionnais-je en reprenant une taffe, **Sasuke.**

- **Je pourrais te poser la même question**, répondit la personne en face de moi qui me regarder maintenant.

- **Moi je suis toujours là à 10heure**, fis-je en le regardant de travers,** mais toi tu n′es pas venu la dernière fois alors je me suis dit que tu étais parti, dommage.**

- **Dommage ?** Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- **La personne qui chantait avait un brin de mystère mais maintenant non**, soufflais-je, dommage. **Pourquoi ne t′es-tu pas venger ? Je l′ai bien amoché ta copine.** »

Il me lança un regard glacial mais ne répondit pas, je souris.

« **Je n′aime pas tes sourires**, justifia-t-il, **ni la couleur de tes cheveux, ni ton regard narquois, ni t a démarche de gagnante, ni ta manie de fumer quand je chante, ni …**

- **Tais-toi**, fis-je quand je fus à un millimètre de sa bouche. »

Et sans sa permission, je l′embrassais. Une décharge traversa mon corps, mon corps tremblait, et j′avais cette sensation au fond de moi qui se réchauffer. Je le savais maintenant : j′aimais Sasuke Uchiwa.

Enlevant mes lèvres de lui, je repartis vers la sortis mais m′arrêta devant la porte.

« **Ta copine aime faire ça à Naruto quand tu as le dos tournait**, expliquais-je en claquant la porte. »

_Jeudi 2, 12h._

Naruto était en face de moi, encore une fois il me rendait le sourire. Et j′avais juger nécessaire de lui dire ce que j′avais fait à Sasuke, car même s′il jouait mon faux-copain je préférais être franche.

« **Il chante vraiment bien ?** Se moqua Naruto puis regardant que je n′avais toujours pas touché à mon bento, **tu n′as pas mangé depuis quand ?**

-** La glace**, planais-je en enfonçant mes bâtonnés dans mon bento une fois de plus.

- **Sakura !** Gronda-t-il, **mange s′il te plait !**

- **Et si j′en ai pas envie tu feras quoi ?** Me moquais-je en le défiant du regard. »

Il prit mes baguettes et enfourna dans sa bouche tout se qu′il pouvait. Ensuite il me prit par la nuque et m′embrassa devant tout le self. Enfin ça c′est ce que le self voyait mais il me faisait plutôt la béquer !

«** Putain Naruto !** Hurlais-je dans tout le self. »

Pour toute réponse il me sourit et je me rassis, pour tourner la tête vers le mur.

«** C-Ca vous gène pas si on m-mange à-à-à c-c-co-té ?** Demanda une voix fluette.

- **Mais bien sur Hinata**, s′envoua la voix de mon pseudo copain. »

Cette réponse lui valu un regard glaçant de ma part et que me fus pas ma surprise de me voir à côté d′Hinata.

«** J-jolie d-d-déco**, s′exprima Hinata en désignant mon bento avec les deux baguettes planté dedans.

- **Faudrait qu′elle le mange aussi**, souffla Naruto.

- **Recommence et je te castre**, menaçais-je en le tuant du regard.

- **Sinon Hinata ça a été les cours ?** Questionna Naruto en éviant de me répondre. »

M′ignorer ? Si ça peut lui chanter ! Reprenant une de mes baguettes, je pataugeais dans le riz, en reversant sur les côtés des fois, sauf qu′au bout d′un moment un sauta sur la joue d′Hinata et au lieu de m′excuser comme une personne normal je fis autre chose.

« **STRIKE !** Hurlais-je se qui fit prendre Hinata des couleurs.

-** Oh pardon Hinata**, se leva Naruto pour enlever les miettes de riz, **Sakura ! Tu pourrais faire attention. T′es une vrai gamine.**

- **Et c′est le baka de service qui me dis ça**, soufflais-je en le laissant faire mais je regardais Sasuke et lui fit un sourire en coin. »

Car oui, Hinata n′avait pas repoussé la main de Naruto se qu′elle aurait fait avant. Je posais ensuite mon regard sur Naruto qui me regarder l′air sévère.

« **Maintenant t′arrête de jouer tu mange**, me gronda-t-il.

- **Oui papa**, soufflais-je en prenant mon bento pour mettre tout le reste à mon voisin de derrière qui ne comprit rien du tout, **voilà fini !**

- **Et tu vas tenir comment demain, hein ?** Continua-t-il.

- **Comme tous les jours**, fis-je, **alors excuse-moi mais maintenant je me casse !** »

Naruto ne fit rien pour m′en dissuader, pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? Il m′utilise pour avoir Hinata alors il me laissera tranquille après.

«** Hey Haruno !** S′écria une voix très aiguë.

- **Quoi Ino ?** Demandais-je en continuant de partir.

- **Je suis tombée amoureuse**, exprima-t-elle d′une voix fébrile dérrière moi.

- **Et pourquoi tu viens le confier à moi ?** Me tournais-je vers elle.

- **Car c′est ton cousin.** »

_Vendredi 3, 9h._

J′avais loupé l′horraire, mais je n′en avais que faire. Hier avait été une mauvaise journée, je m′étais embrouillé avec Naruto, Ino m′avait révélé être amoureuse de mon cousin et j′avais osé embrasser Sasuke Uchiwa ex-alias le Minable !

Avança d′une lenteur infime vers l′entrée du lycée, je me disais que c′était enfin ma dernière année dans cette institution pourri jusqu′à la moelle. On nous dit que nos années lycée sont les meilleures mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs de notre jeunesse et nous sommes plus aptes à agir ′comme des grands′ mais en aucun cas on en garde le plus souvent des bons souvenirs, on retient plus les expériences qu′autres choses.

« **Sakura ?** Questionna une voix dans mon dos comme si elle avait du mal à me reconnaître.

- **Oui ?** Fis-je en me retournant tranquillement. »

Que ferez-vous si vous voyez devant vous votre cousin qui vous a lâchement abandonné pendant 5 ans ? Moi simplement une bonne baffe dans la figure, et encore je suis gentille.

Ce cousin était simple à décrire : rêveur ! Il pensait quand partant là où l′argent coulait à flot il ferait profit et réussirait sa vie. Mais ce qu′il a gagné c′est revenir en rampent devant mes parents, il y a de cela 1 an, pour leur demander de l′argent car il n′en avait plus. Puis il était reparti, dépensant l′argent que mes parents lui ont prêtés et finit comme mafieux. Il était en prison au dernière nouvelle mais le voir là, signifie que non.

« **T′aurais du rester en taule !** Crachais-je à son encontre.

- **Je suis revenu pour te prendre**, expliqua-t-il,** je te rappelle que tu n′as pas dix-huit ans et que...**

- **Personne ne veut me prendre**, récitais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, **ça je le sais mais ce que j′aimerai savoir c′est pourquoi tu veux me prendre ?**

- **Compensation pour le prêt**, se justifia-t-il en se grattant l′arrière du crâne.

- **Cherche pas**, soufflais-je en le fusillant du regard, **je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Soit tu reste là et tu fais dans le légal sinon tu dégage et tu fais style que tu me garde ! Maintenant j′ai déjà loupé 1heure de cours alors laisses-moi et appelle-moi quand t′as trouvé la réponse !** »

Il tenta de me rattraper mais je courus le plus vite possible pour faire une entré fracassante dans le hall. Première réaction : regarder derrière s′il avait abandonné. Ce qui était le cas. Soufflant un bon coup, je ne savais plus vraiment où j′en étais. Tout arrivé trop vite, ma vie changeait du tout au tout sans que j′ai le temps de comprendre. Je ne trouvais plus de repère pour pouvoir me tirer de là.

M′accroupissant contre la fenêtre, je ne pus que poser ma tête sur mes genoux et pleurer en silence. Je savais que personne ne viendrait me tendre une main car j′étais devenu la risée et surtout depuis que j′avais tabassé Hinata, la princesse morte.

Mais, encore une fois j′avais parlé trop vite, et je sentis un poids contre moi qui m′enserrer de ses grands bras, me berçant et me donnant de la chaleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça mais j′étais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Mes larmes s′étaient asséchés sur mes joues et mes yeux me piquaient mais la personne restait à me bercer. Peu de temps après, je sentis la main de cette personne prendre la mienne. A cette sensation je sus que c′était un homme.

Regardant le sol comme une dépravé, je ne voulais pas que l′on voit mes larmes, je le suivais, on montait toujours plus haut, prenant beaucoup d′escalier et je me retrouvais vite essoufflé. Il ouvrit une porte et un vent glacial me prit tous mes pores mais ça me fit le plus grand bien, ferment les yeux pour sentir cette sensation je fus plus que surprise quand je sentis des lèvres se déposaient avec une douceur infime sur les miennes. Ouvrant grand les yeux, je détaillais l′homme en face de moi, des cheveux noirs en bataille, de petite lunette rectangulaire, je ne le connaissais pas mais pourtant il me semblait pas si étranger. Me décalent de lui, arrêtant le baiser aussi, je me reculais pour le voir de plus loin. Je sus de suite à qui j′avais affaire : **Sasuke !** Deux orbes noires me transperçait et rien que ça je le reconnaissais. Et je ne pus que sauter dans ses bras et l′embrassait passionnément comme si ma vie en dépendait. N′ayant plus de souffle, je me séparais de lui et regardait une fois de plus ses yeux qui exprimaient un désir qui le brûlait.

« **Pourquoi m′avoir emmené là ?** Questionnais-je.

- **C′était pour te montrer pourquoi je chantais**, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le bout du toit, **viens.** »

Il me prit la main et m′emmena tout au bout. Nous nous asseyons et regardons l′horizon. Konoha paraissait si grand comme ça, beau et horrible à la fois. C′était un paysage magnifique mais ce que subisse chaque personne de ce village était si mauvais qu′il en détruisait plus d′un.

« **Je chante pour montrer ce que je ressens, ce que je vois, faire partager tout ça aux autres mais je n′y arrive jamais, ma voix ne fonctionne plus quand je suis devant les personnes avec leur corps et leur visage...**

- **Chante**, murmurais-je sans le regarder,** imagines-toi dans l′endroit que tu préfère, par exemple moi c′est le parc de Konoha, le matin, quand l′herbe est encore un peu humide et que le soleil montre le bout de son nez. Les couleurs se reflètent sur chaque fleur qui m′entoure. Alors chante et pense qu′à ça, pas à ses abrutis qui pense tout savoir des autres.** »

Et sa voix se rependit dans tout Konoha, faisant profiter à chaque personne de cette voix formidable. Il chantait une histoire sur une fille bizarre qui venait de perdent ses parents et aidait toujours son prochain mais ce n′était pas les autres qui avait besoin d′elle mais elle qui avait besoin d′une main pour pouvoir remonter …

« **C′est bizarre mais cette chanson me définit beaucoup**, chuchotais-je en me tournant vers Sasuke.

- **J′aimerais bien mettre comme titre : ′la vie de la fille que j′aime′**, me répondit-il.

- **T′as finis de me charrier**, rigolais-je en le pinçant mais je m′arrêtais bien vite, **répète.**

- **Tu as bien comprit**, ajouta-t-il en me prenant ma main pour l′entrelacer à la sienne,** Hinata ne m′aime pas vraiment et je sais que moi non plus et tu étais partit pendant 1 semaine que je ne savais plus mais maintenant je connais mes sentiments : je t′aime Sakura.**

- **Je pars pour Kiri**, le coupais-je. »

Ça réaction ne changea pas trop mais je vis tout dans ses yeux, un voile de tristesse y passèrent pour s′en imprégner et ne plus partir.

« **Mon cousin est venu aujourd′hui pour me prendre**, expliquais-je en baissant les yeux, **je n′ai pas d′autres familles qui veut de moi, je suis obligé de partir avec lui …**

-** Ce serait pas plutôt une excuse pour me mettre un râteau ?** Cracha-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-** JE T′AIME SASUKE LE MINABLE**, hurlais-je à m′en faire péter les poumons. »

Il s′était arrêté et me regardait avec de grand yeux maintenant. Des larmes apparurent une fois de plus, oui j′étais amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa mais de là à le hurler alors que la sonnerie de 10heure venait de sonner donc que tous le monde devait m′avoir entendu. J′étais aussi minable que lui !

Une main caressa mon visage, se voile de tendresse n′arrêta pas mes larmes mais mon coeur, lui, se réchauffa. Car cette main appartenait à celui que j′aimais. Plaçant ma main sur la sienne pour ensuite l′entrelacer, je savais qu′à partir d′aujourd′hui … je ne pourrais plus la lâcher.

« **Tu te souviens de ta question quand tu m′as demandé de qui j′étais amoureux ?** Questionna-t-il pour que j′hoche de la tête en affirmation,** et bien à ce moment là, j′avais la bouche pâteuse, les mains moite et le cœur qui t′embourinait ma poitrine, car c′est toi que j′aimais. Mais le seul nom qui est sortit de ma bouche fut Hinata …**

- **Doué**, me moquais-je de lui puis je m′arrêtais pour posé mes doigts près de ses yeux,** mais je suis pire puisque ce son tes yeux qui mon fait défaïr, ses orbes noires si envoutante, puis je t′ai connu toi l′innaccessible et minable dans tes vêtements mais quand on enlevait tous ça on découvrait un homme merveilleux …**

-** HINATA**, hurla une voix près de nous. »

En nous retournant on vit, la jeune fille coincé nous regarder avec de grands yeux, les larmes perlant sur son visage et Naruto un peu plus loin qui essayait de s′approcher.

« **Tu m′as trahi**, vociféra la jeune femme,** tu m′avais dis que tu apprenderais à m′aimer car celui que je veux ne le fais pas mais … tu viens de le faire pour cette POUILLEUSE ! Elle m′a déjà tout pris et en plus faut qu′elle te prenne ?**

- **Je ne t′ai pas prit Neji**, rétorquais-je en plaçant mes yeux dans les siens, **je l′ai aimé et alors ? Tenten aussi, mais c′est surtout car il était meilleur que nous … On ne te l′a jamais prit ! Il est venu vers nous pour nous montrer qu′il était le meilleur, s′il t′a délaissé c′est parce que tu étais nul c′est t...**

-** Tais-toi Sakura**, s′écria Naruto, **tu crois être mieux ? Tu t′enferme pour ne pas souffrir des autres ! Hinata, elle, avoue ses peurs et ne cherche pas d′escuse …** »

Mon rire se propagea dans tout le toit et la cours, il croyait la connaître ? J′en avais entendu sur elle mais celle-là non, première fois.

«** Naruto sais-tu qu′Hinata a tué son cousin ?** Continuais-je de rigoler,** car il l′avait laissé de côté pour nous. Ne fait pas comme si tu la connaissais, elle est différente de ce que tu pense ! Ses airs timides et angéliques ne sont que façade et là elle pleure juste parce que ce n′est pas elle qui a quitté Sasuke pour quelqu′un d′autre et ça, ça l′horripile ! Hein Hinata ?**

- **Ta gueule !** Grogna-t-elle,** j′ai toujours vécu seule, et la seule personne qui venait me voir était mon cousin, mais tu me l′as piqué ! Comme pour Sasuke !**

-** Hinata**, gémit Naruto en pressant sa main sur son épaule.

La situation était bel et bien ridicule, la vie était difficile mais ça, je ne le croyais pas. Pas avant de l′avoir rencontré. Toi l′homme qui me tiens la main d′une pression forte pour atténuer ma colère ou bien d′atténuer la sienne ?

La sonnerie nous fit revenir su terre, Hinata me fixait toujours du regard et ne semblait pas vouloir s′arrêter.

« **Sakura j′ai un pari pour toi**, m′étonna-t-elle en me souriant tout en prenant la main de Naruto dans la sienne, **es-tu prête à le faire ?**

- **Qu′avons-nous à gagner ?** Questionnais-je en rentrant dans son jeu. »

Les paris m′avaient toujours animé, me faisant vivre et oubliaient tout mes problèmes : c′était ma drogue.

« **Ce que l′on voudra de l′autre**, expliqua-t-elle sans plus d′explication.

-** Le pari ?** Fis-je en m′avançant vers elle.

- **Celle qui reste le plus longtemps avec celui qu′elle aime.** »

Ce grand plongeon, c′est Sasuke qui l′avait commencé sans le vouloir, et j′allais encore plonger mais cette fois-ci ce sera avec lui. Car le pari représenter ma vie, mais Sasuke représentait mon cœur, mon âme.

« **J′accepte.** »

* * *

Et oui, c'est déjà là fin.

Ça vous a plut ?

Dites-moi tout :D !


End file.
